xfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons (X3)
Description Weapons can be bought and sold for profits, but they can also be utilized in the destruction of enemies. With every type of weapon, the more advanced version (beta being more advanced than alpha) has a longer range, does more shield and hull damage, and uses more energy. In addition, all of them, with the exception of the Kyon Emitters, have faster or same speed projectile movement for the more advanced versions. When more than one type or version of a weapon is installed on a ship, it is recommended that the player not fire all types at the same time as they tend to have variable projectile speeds resulting in the weapon projectiles not hitting the same target. The player should only fire different types of weapons at the same time if firing on a ship at near point blank range. For a detailed spreasheet with the specific comparison of range, speed, damage, energy use, damage per energy unit, etc, between all the different weapons, see the external links at the bottom of the page. Weapons Impulse Ray Emitter (IRE) These weapons, while very weak in terms of both hull and shield damage, have a very fast projectile speed and so are quite effective at bringing down M4s and M5s. The short range of these weapons makes little difference when it comes to shooting down light fighters as light fighters are very difficult to hit at ranges greater than 1.5 km. The damage to energy ratio of these weapons is quite poor and so should only be used for larger ships if the player has no other choice. The projectile appearance of these weapons is orange. When a player sees orange projectiles heading towards their larger ships, they know they can safely ignore it in favour of concentrating on firing their own weapons and dodging more dangerous projectiles such as the green HEPT. Alpha IRE The Alpha IRE is a typical start-up weapon that many of the poorer ships in the universe use. It has low damage, low damage to energy efficiency, and a low range. It does, however, have a very fast projectile speed, beaten only by the Kha'ak Kyon Emitter, the Pulsed Beam Emitter, the Flak Artillery Array, and the Ion Disruptor as well as some special weapons. None of these faster projectile weapons are available for fighter class ships, thus making the Alpha IRE the fastest available for fighters. Since a fighter's primary defense, especially the M5 scout ships, is speed, the ability to outrun or out-dodge incoming fire, a fast projectile weapon is ideal for taking out fighters. However, due to this weapons poor efficiency, damage, and range, it is unsuitable for use against stronger craft. Beta IRE Unlike many of the other weapons, the Beta IRE is less efficient in damage per energy than in the Alpha. While the shield damage for the Beta is almost 2 times that of the Alpha, the hull damage is not even 1.5 times more. While the range of the Beta is somewhat better than the alpha, the projectile speed is somewhat less. These facts make the Beta IRE a dubious choice for an upgrade to the Alpha IRE. Particle Accelerator Cannon (PAC) These weapons are good for small to medium sized fighters as well as useful as anti-fighter weapons on larger ships. They do good damage to small ships and are fast enough to catch them. They aren't particularly effective on larger ships. Alpha PAC Beta PAC High Energy Plasma Thrower (HEPT) These weapons have much slower projectiles than both IREs and PACs. This is compensated for by their more efficient shield damage per unit of energy and much more efficient hull damage per unit of energy. They also have a much higher damage per second rate than the previous two weapons, making them a great danger for players, especially when they're mounted on turrets, which can be difficult to dodge. They can quickly burn through a ship's shields and start doing great damage to the hull. This can quickly bankrupt a new player, resulting in the player having to reload an older savegame. The projectile appearance is an elongated green blob, so if the player is flying an M4 or M5, or maybe even an M3, and the player sees an enemy firing green blobs, be very wary. Alpha HEPT The Alpha HEPT's shield damage is about 16.5 times stronger than that of the Alpha IRE and hull damage is more than 22 times stronger. The energy useage is only 13.3 times more, making this a potentially devastating upgrade. Beta HEPT The damage of the Beta HEPT is about twice that of the Alpha, while energy used is somewhat less than double. While the range is a bit better, the projectile speed is a bit slower. Since it's quite difficult to hit M4 and M5 class ships from 1.5 km away or more, the range difference and speed difference between the two weapons shouldn't make any great difference as a player generally needs to wait until they get close to fast moving enemies, anyway. The increased energy efficiency likely more than compensates for that as well. Phased Shockwave Generator (PSG) These are area effect weapons that only larger ships may use. Friendly fire is a big problem with them. Alpha PSG Beta PSG Gamma PSG Flak Artillery Array (FLAK) These weapons are only useable on large capital ships. Alpha FLAK Beta FLAK Photon Pulse Cannon (PPC) These weapons are only useable on large capital ships. Alpha PPC Beta PPC Gamma PPC Kyon Emitter (KYON) Kyon Emitter is the Kha'ak weapon in X3. When used it looks like a laser. Only Kha'ak ships and Goner True Light Searcher can be equipped with these items. It is particularly powerful when destroying hull. It is much more difficult to dodge this weapon than it is to dodge the slower moving projectile weapons, making Kha'ak particularly dangerous for smaller ships which rely on their evasive maneuvers for much of their defense. Alpha KYON AKE can be found on Kha'ak Scouts and Interceptors. It is not so powerful, but Kha'ak Clusters contain multiple Kha'ak M5 with AKEs, and they can destroy a lonely fighter quickly Beta KYON BKE is a weapon of Kha'ak Fighters. It is 3,57 times more powerful than AKE. It makes a Kha'ak Fighter extremely dangerous for M5 and M4 Gamma KYON GKE is a weapon of Kha'ak Carriers and Destroyers. It can destroy targets from a distance of 5 km. It is 3 times more powerful than BKE. It is dangerous for all types of ships. Other Weapons Mass Driver Mass Driver is a particularly useful weapon - it damages hull even without needing to damage shields. Every Argon and Split M3, M4, Paranid Hyperion, Pirate Buzzard, Nova and Nova Raider can destroy Xenon J or K easily. MD needs no energy - it needs ammunition boxes. 1 box is needed for 200 shots, and 40 boxes are needed for Xenon J. The ammo can get rather expensive, though. Killing one scout class ship could easily take 1 box of ammo and one box costs about 700 credits. That's more than the bounty reward for killing the scout. Mass Driver is particularly effective when used in conjunction with energy based weapons. The player can kill one enemy with energy weapons, then go after another with their mass drivers, allowing the weapons energy to recharge. Using this technique, solo M4 class ships can easily kill an M3 class ship with M4 and M5 escorts. Ion Disruptor Moble Drilling System A special laser that allows easy mining of small rocks. Used in conjunction with Ore Collector. External Links Weapon Spreadsheet with weapon stats, viewable in Open Office category: Items & Wares (X3) Category:Strategy & Tactics